A Royal Half Vampire Wedding
by ForeverBrokenForeverHated
Summary: <html><head></head>In the sprit of the upcoming royal wedding. Edward and Bella's daughter is the next royal bride. I ONT OWN ANYTHING Please Review</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is about the daughter of Bella and Edward. In this story Breaking Dawn never happened. Bella and Edward married later in Bella's life. They had a normal daughter Vera. They were later killed in a war of the two types of vampires. Carlisle and Esme rule over the vampire world in Volterra.

Let me start this story with how I met the love of my life Andrew. I was seventeen, living in London with Alice and Jasper. Alice owned a little dress shop; we got a lot of business from the upper class. I was just happy not to be a member of high society here. Unlike Volterra, everyone is obsessed with our family there. Well at least the vampire population. Sometimes I wondered if anyone noticed I just didn't belong in the vampire capital of the world. I am a human, even if my father wasn't. Anyways, back to Andrew. It was a normal day I was sitting in the shop working on homework as Alice fixed her designs. "Cheer up Vera." She said as she practically danced around the small space.

"Sorry, I really don't have much to be cheery about." I said as I looked up at her. I am sure that people could probably tell we weren't sisters. She was so small and perfect, like a little doll almost. Me I was too human to be perfect. I had a mess of reddish brown curls that just didn't work with my pale skin and deep brown eyes.

"I thought you were happier here in London." She said as she looked at me. She worried too much. Then again she could afford to she was going to be a perfect twenty year old forever.

"Happier doesn't mean happy." I said as I heard the door open. When I looked up there was one of the Princesses with none other than her mother the bloody Queen. Sorry to seem bitter but I was sick of high society people. Alice was floored in excitement. She knew they were looking for a designer for Princess Victoria's wedding dress. Victoria was the oldest of four children from Queen Catherine and the king. I watched carefully as Alice received the news. She was chosen for this task. I watched as they discussed color, cut, and material for awhile before quietly sneaking out back.

"Not a dress person?" I heard a voice ask as I lit a cigarette. It's a bad habit I picked up during my early days here. I looked over and there stood Prince Andrew. The dream guy for every teenage girl in London, well expect for me. He pulled out a cigarette. "Can I have a light?" He asked as he moved closer. I tossed my lighter to him.

"That's no the proper thing to do." I mocked as he lit up.

"Well, I don't agree with proper." He said as he looked at me.

"You get sick of pretty white dresses." I said to him as he stood next to me. "I practically live in that shop."

"I would love for my life to be that simple." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah fine then you can take the dead parents and nutty sister." I said as I turned away. "You don't have it hard. I fucking watched my mother die and soon after my father."

"I am sorry." He said as he looked at me.

"You should be all you have to worry about are stupid cameras." I said as I started to walk away.

"What's your name?" He called after me.

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you? Issue a royal decree." I asked.

"No, I will let a very pretty girl walk away without me asking her out." He said.

"Vera. Vera Swan." I said as I looked at him. I had been given my mothers maiden name. This way I had no tie to the Cullen's except blood.

"What you say if I asked you out?" He asked.

"Sure, but your paying." I said with a smile as I walked away. "You know where to find me!" I yelled back to him. That was the moment that started everything.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't more than two days after I first met Andrew that he showed up at my school. I was sitting on the front steps not wanting to go to the shop. He pulled up on a motorcycle. I just looked up as he walked over and I couldn't keep my self from smiling when he asked "You have a light?"

"Sorry, Alice busted me last night." I said with a smile. He sat down next to me.

"Well, I will settle for that date we talked about." He said with a big smile.

"Okay, when?" I asked as I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Now." He said as he pulled us both up.

"Well then Prince Charming where too?" I asked as I laughed.

"Now if I told you it would ruin it." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me to his bike. I got on behind him. "Hold on tight." He said as he took off. In about twenty minutes we found ourselves in the middle of a park. We sat by this lake for what seemed to last forever. But, in the good kind of forever. It was there by the lake watching ducks go by I started to fall in love with him. He pulled me into a tight hug and said simply "You're something special Vera."

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked him.

"I went to the shop and Alice said you weren't there. So, I asked what school you went to. Clever, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, in a creepy sort of why." I said with a laugh. "To be truthful I never thought I was going to hear from you again."

"Well then that makes this even better." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I leaned back and broke his grip on me.

"Hey no fair. You really think you can escape me that easy." He said as he leaned back and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned up so that we were face to face. That's when I saw the first camera.

"We are being watched." I whispered as I looked him in the eyes.

"Then let's give them something worth their time." He said as he shifted us around. Now I was lying on my back and he was practically laying on me. He moved my hair out of my face and leaned closer. Soon our lips were practically touching. Then I pushed him off of me.

"No I am not letting our first kiss only happen to please some reporter." I said as I sat up.

"Okay, then." He said to me. "HEY YOU WITH THE CAMERA TURN AROUND!" He yelled to the guy. The guy just pointed at himself. "YEAH YOU!" He yelled back. The guy surprising did what he asked and as soon as he did Andrew had me wrapped back in his arms. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I realized there was more magic to this fairy tale.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as he pulled away.

"That's a stupid question. I kissed you because I have been wanting to you since I met you the other day." He said with a laugh.

"Let's get out of here." I said as another reporter appeared.

"As you wish." He said as he pulled both of us up. We run to his bike laughing the whole time as cameras flashed. I never felt as great as I did as we drove off. I felt as if I was escaping from the shit whole that had been my life. We ended up at my house by ourselves soon after. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Alice is at the shop and Jasper is at class." I said as I plopped myself on the sofa.

"Are they the only family you have?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"No, but here in London yeah." I answered. "My mom's family lives the U.S and the rest are in Italy." I said as I looked at him.

"And you wound up in London how?" He asked.

"Alice was following Jasper out here and I hated living in Italy. I was about to move in with Grandpa Charlie in Washington state, but I changed my mind. So, I still just visit him on holidays."

"I am glad you didn't." He said as he looked at me. He got up and walked around. He looked at the pictures around the room before his eyes went to one. "Who is this?" He said as he pointed to the last picture of me and my mom.

"My mom." I said as I got teary eyed. "We were visiting Grandpa Charlie and he took us fishing." I looked at him. "She died a week later."

"I am sorry." He said as he pulled me close. I had been holding in my tears since I got to London five months before. So, there in his arms I broke down. "I am sorry. It's going to be okay." He said as he held me close.

"No one knows that for sure." I said into his shirt.

"Hey I am here now and I won't let anything hurt you anymore." He said as he pulled back. "I meant it before you're special and I don't want to lose you." He said softly before he pulled me into a kiss. That moment Jasper came through the door.

"Hold up. Move apart now." He said as he dropped his books. "Vera you know the rules no boys when no one is home." He said as Andrew jumped back a couple feet.

"I am so sorry sir. I couldn't leave her alone. Not after those stupid reporters showed up at the park." Andrew said as he looked at Jasper.

"You're…you're the Prince. Vera how the hell did you met the Prince and why are making out with him?" Jasper asked.

"Andrew this is my brother-in-law Jasper. You can tell how he ended up with Alice can't you." I said as I looked at Andrew. Then I turned to Jasper and said two simple words "Dress shop." I think he got my point before I ran upstairs to my room. I had my face buried in my books when Jasper came in.

"Hey, kiddo I am sorry. I over reacted because of the last boy problem." He said as he sat down at the end of my bed. I knew what he was talking about, but that's not a proud moment of mine. And I am leaving it at that.

"You're not my father." I said as I continued to stare at my book.

"No, I am not. But, you father was my best friend and the best brother anyone could ask for. And I know he would have reacted worse. God, the past few years you would have been locked up in a nunnery." He said with a laugh.

"I don't remember him. My whole life he was busy protecting the world he never was there to protect me. Not like how mom was." I said as I started to ball my eyes out again.

"He was only doing that for you. He wanted you and you're mother to have a chance at a normal life." Jasper said as he looked at me. "He didn't like the thought of bad vampires chasing his girls around."

"It's not fair. I should have been able to have parents. My mom was supposed to be able to help me get dressed for prom and dad was supposed to scare the crap out of my date." I said as I moved to lean my shoulder on Jasper's shoulder.

"I know I am never going to be you dad. And thank god. I always saw Edwards as a little weird. But, me and Alice are here to do that for you. We want you to still have those moments." He said as He looked down at me. "I love you like you were my daughter. Hence why I had that episode in the living room."

"I love you too Jasper. You're the only real father I remember. Maybe I should go a little easier on you." I said as I wiped my tears away. "On the other hand I have fun making you go through hell." I said with a smile.

"Well your Prince is waiting down stairs." He said with a smile. "Charlie will get a kick out of this. His little girl dating the Prince of Whales."

"We have only been on one date." I said.

"Yeah, I am so not telling Charlie that. He will have a heart attack if he new what you were doing on your first date."

"It was a kiss." I said defensively.

"Too old people like Charlie that's practically doing the bang bang." Jasper said as he got up.

"Never call it that again. It makes you seem old."

"Girl, I am old. Tell me what's new." He said with a laugh as he opened the door. I walked down the stairs still laughing. I saw Alice sitting on the stairs.

"You are too easily humored." She said as she hugged me. She was my little pixie and I really do love her. And Jasper too. It's just that they try to always be something they are not.

"All better?" Andrew asked as he hugged me for a second before Jasper coughed and he moved back.

"For now." I said as I looked at him.

"You know you're too pretty not to be my girlfriend." He said as he looked at me.

"The papers think I am already or they will tomorrow…are they wrong?" I asked.

"No not this time." He said with a smile as he looked at Jasper for permission to kiss me.

"You have twenty seconds." Jasper said as he turned around.

"Aw." Alice said as she watched him kiss me so sweetly.

"Why don't you act like that anymore?" She asked Jasper.

"Because you turned into an old maid." He answered.

"You weren't saying that last night."

"TMI!" I screamed as I looked over at them.

"Oh what we can't do the bang bang." Jasper said.

"What did I say about calling it that?" I asked.

"Kiss my ass little girl." He said with a laugh.

"Welcome to the nut house Andrew." Alice said as she looked at me. "It only gets worse from here."

"You know I always thought Americans were crazy." He said with a laugh.


End file.
